


Cell Block Tango

by Rossette94



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cell Block Tango, Chicago musical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una serie de acontecimientos Tao es encerrado en la carcel tras haber asesinado a su amante Kris. Eso le lleva a conocer a personas en situaciones parecidas a la suya y cada uno con una historia que contar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiene varias parejas, pero predomina el Wonkyu (Siwon/Kyuhyun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45004) by Fred Ebb, Bob Fosse. 



> Todo esto empezó cuando Kurara publicó una foto de KRY haciendo poses requete masculinas y por mi mente me pasó el musical Chicago. 
> 
> Así que decidí escribir algo basado en eso, en especial en la escena Cell Block Tango, mi favorita <3
> 
> Espero les guste :D

Cell Block Tango

 

Aquel día de invierno, Seúl amaneció con la escandalosa noticia de un asesinato.

 

Huang Zi Tao había asesinado a su amante Wu Yi Fan, mejor conocido como Kris, a balazos.

 

Las razones que el joven había albergado para cometer aquel crimen eran desconocidas, sin embargo, aquello era suficiente para que su hermoso rostro se encontrara en las portadas de todos los periódicos locales de ese día.

 

Después de todo en Seúl lo más importante era la novedad.

 

 

El joven de apenas veinte años, caminaba temeroso entre el resto de los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. Su carcelero le sonreía con socarronería.

 

\- Muy bien, llegamos a tu celda. El área de los amantes asesinos.- La sonrisa de aquel muchacho se ensanchó aún más.- Soy Shindong y déjame decirte que si necesitas algo yo puedo concedértelo.-

 

Para Tao fue imposible pasar por alto el gesto que Shindong hizo con sus manos claramente significando que si deseaba algo sólo debía proporcionarle buen dinero al carcelero.

 

Con los hombros encogidos, asintió levemente antes de adentrarse a su fría y húmeda celda. Aún no podía creer que había acabado en aquel lugar.

 

Siquiera podía imaginarse de donde había adquirido las agallas para cometer semejante atrocidad. No obstante, no se arrepentía. Cada vez que pensaba en Kris, su sangre bullía y el deseo inconfundible de hundirle más balas en el pecho se hacía presente.

 

Pronto las luces de las celdas fueron atenuándose hasta que pronto lo único que pudo ver fue la silueta del catre en su celda. Se recostó sobre la percudida tela y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de darse calor.

 

 

Su primera noche en aquella celda fue confusa. No estaba seguro de haber conciliado el sueño. En algún momento entre la bruma de sus sueños, le había parecido escuchar el eco de unos quejidos.

 

 

Los días ahí transcurrían confusos, era difícil saber muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a aquel estilo de vida no era tan difícil.

 

Sólo debía trabajar lo suficiente en la lavandería y las cocinas para obtener dinero suficiente y así Shindong conseguiría mejores sábanas para él y ropa más cómoda.

 

 

Hacer amistad con el resto de los presos no era fácil, sin embargo, muchos de ellos parecían dispuestos a contar sus historias. Cada una era diferente, única, enfermiza pero fascinante a su manera.

 

La primera persona en contar su historia fue Park Jungsoo, mejor conocido como Leeteuk.

 

Leeteuk había llevado una vida normal junto con su pareja Kim Youngwoon. Sumergidos en la monotonía de su larga y aburrida relación. KangIn, como también conocían a Youngwoon, había comenzado el desagradable hábito de beber hasta desfallecer mientras Leeteuk trabajaba largas jornadas para mantenerlos a ambos.

 

Curiosamente, no fue el alcohol el que hizo que Leeteuk perdiera los estribos frente a KangIn. Parecía que la lista de hábitos desalentadores y deprimentes que el hombre tenía era perpetua.

 

Fue el ínfimo hábito de masticar goma el que hizo que Leeteuk perdiera noción de sí mismo y tomara la escopeta que descansaba sobre la chimenea y atravesara la cabeza de KangIn dos veces.

 

\- KangIn no masticaba la goma- había dicho Leeteuk con una mirada desquiciada- ¡sólo la reventaba! ¡La reventaba una y otra y otra vez!-.

 

 

Después de aquella conversación Tao trató de asegurarse de nunca hacer bombas de goma frente a Leeteuk.

 

 

Pronto la casualidad le había llevado a escuchar la historia de Eunhyuk. Unos cuantos presos habían pagado a Shindong para que les dejaran permanecer fuera de sus celdas una noche para jugar Póker.

 

Todo comenzó porque uno de ellos había hecho trampa en una partida. Eunhyuk había hecho un comentario mordaz acerca de lo mucho que odiaba a los mentirosos y farsantes.

 

El juego continuó con Eunhyuk relatando su amorío con Lee Donghae. Un chico alto, guapo y de sonrisa encantadora.

 

Para Eunhyuk había sido asombroso haber conocido a un hombre con tan buenas cualidades y que dijera ser soltero. Pronto habían comenzado un amorío desmedido.

 

Eunhyuk jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del sol. Pasaban largas horas en la cama sin necesidad de nada más que el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

 

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a enfriarse entre ellos y Eunhyuk no tardó en descubrir que aparte de él, Donghae tenía seis esposas.

 

\- Una de ellas mormona, saben.- comentó cínico, sus ojos no se despegaban de sus cartas, pero era notable la tensión en sus marcadas mandíbulas.

 

Fue tal la ira que asaltó su corazón que un día tras llegar Donghae del trabajo, Eunhyuk le sirvió su coctel favorito.

 

\- Parece que el arsénico no era de sus gustos.- Se encogió de hombros con un sonrisa enfermiza.

 

Aquella noche sucedió el juego de póker más limpio de la historia.

 

 

Heechul era un sujeto que con sólo mirarlo podrías deducir que estaba desequilibrado. Su personalidad era excéntrica e irreverente. De su boca salían tantas insolencias que nunca se sabía cuándo tomarle en serio.

 

Quizás había sido eso lo que había orillado a su fallecido novio a creer que estaba acostándose con cuanto ser se moviera.

 

La noche en que Heechul lo había asesinado, éste estaba preparando la cena, algo que nunca hacía según recalcó el joven. Hangeng había entrado a la cocina hecho una furia y le había recriminado sus supuestas infidelidades.

 

\- Entonces corrió hacia mí y se clavó mi cuchillo. Lo hizo diez veces.- El destello malicioso en sus ojos ponía en evidencia su fechoría.

 

 

Henry era posiblemente el preso más dulce ahí. A pesar de lo apagados que lucían sus ojos, sus redondas mejillas y su apariencia infantil causaban esa necesidad de hacerle mimos.

 

El joven estaba ahí ya que había sido acusado injustamente de asesinar a su novio ZhouMi.

 

El estado había tomado ventaja de que Henry había estado en la escena del crimen y era incapaz de hablar otro idioma además de inglés y mandarín. Sin poder defenderse y relatar lo que en verdad había sucedido, le habían encarcelado injustamente.

 

No hubo nadie dispuesto a ayudarle, las autoridades querían tener ya un culpable y el que fuera de descendencia China había resultado perfecto para ellos.

 

Tao jamás había sentido tanta pena y coraje por alguien, pero la sentencia ya estaba dada y no había quien pudiese ayudar a Henry.

 

 

Cho Kyuhyun había sido, quizá, la persona más interesante que había encontrado ahí. Había sido arrestado el mismo día que Tao había asesinado a Kris.

 

Kyuhyun era un cantante y bailarín en un club de jazz junto con su hermano Jonghyun y su esposo Sungmin. El trío había sido toda una celebridad.

 

Aún después de ser encerrado, Kyuhyun había permanecido en las cabeceras de los periódicos y seguía recibiendo obsequios de parte de sus admiradores.

 

Su personalidad segura y egocéntrica tenía a los medios comiendo de su palma. Todo en él era seductivo y atrayente. Su manera de vestir, de caminar y de hablar.

 

Había escuchado a Kyuhyun hablar acerca de su historia cuando un grupo de periodistas fueron a su celda a hacerle una entrevista. La curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y decidió detenerse a escuchar.

 

El joven sonreía petulante. Fumaba un cigarrillo mientras narraba los hechos y posaba para las fotos con una sonrisa vanidosa.

 

Según había mencionado, él, su hermano y su esposo estaban en una gira. Una noche habían decidido detenerse en un hotel para festejar su éxito.

 

Kyuhyun relató haber salido de la habitación unos minutos y cuando regresó ahí estaban Jonghyun y Sungmin en una muy comprometedora e incomprensible posición.

 

El castaño juró haberse desvanecido tras la impresión que aquella escena le provocó. Más tarde, cuando se lavaba la sangre de las manos comprendió que ambos estaban muertos.

 

La prensa parecía conmovida con su relato. No obstante, ante los ojos de Tao, la ira en los ojos de Kyuhyun era inconfundible.

 

A partir de aquel momento, fue imposible para él perder de vista al Jazzista. La seguridad de su personalidad, su fiereza, todo en él parecía fascinante.

 

Pronto descubrió que Kyuhyun tenía al mejor abogado de Seúl trabajando para sacarle de ahí. Su nombre era Choi Siwon. Era alto, atractivo, moreno, con un cuerpo envidiable y los más encantadores hoyuelos jamás vistos.

 

Su personalidad era jovial y parecía saber que decir siempre para mantener a la prensa contenta y favoreciendo a Kyuhyun. La cercanía que había entre ambos le parecía interesante. Más que nada por el evidente interés que Siwon sentía por Kyuhyun.

 

El menor por otro lado, parecía más centrado en salir de aquella celda y regresar de nuevo a sus actos de Jazz. No importaba cuanto tratara Siwon, el menor parecía siempre poner una barrera entre ambos.

 

Aunque Tao estaba seguro de algo y esperaba que el abogado pudiese notarlo también. Sabía con certeza que cuando Siwon no miraba, el menor sonreía de una manera diferente. Sin aquella altanería que tanto le caracterizaba.

 

Tao estaba convencido de que Kyuhyun apreciaba los acercamientos de Siwon, aunque dudaba si aquello favorecía a su ego o a sus sentimientos.

 

Lo único que le quedaba a Tao era esperar y ver como se desenvolvían las cosas. Después de todo, no iría a ningún lado pronto.

 

 

Fuera de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban. Kyuhyun había sufrido la traición de su hermano y su esposo. El deseo de asesinarlos se había apoderado de él en aquel momento y aunque el coraje y la ira acaparaban más sus pensamientos algunas veces había sentido remordimiento.

 

Ahora, frente a él, tenía la puerta hacía un nuevo futuro. No sólo se le estaba ofreciendo libertad, sino la posibilidad de regresar a un escenario. Al parecer, Siwon venía incluido en el paquete.

 

No podía negar que la oferta era tentadora, pero la semilla de la desconfianza ya estaba cultivada en su corazón. Que más le quedaba, había perdido a dos personas en un arrebato de ira. ¿Qué sucedería si Siwon…?

 

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de visualizar ese pensamiento.

 

 

En menos tiempo del esperado, Kyuhyun había sido absuelto de los cargos. La prensa no paraba de hablar de aquello. Los clubs de Jazz parecían encantados con tener entre sus actos principales a un jazzista asesino.

 

La vida de Kyuhyun fue recobrando su curso normal. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la soledad le agobiaba. Sabía que era lo suficientemente bueno por sí mismo, pero por alguna razón se sentía olvidado.

 

Rápido comprendió que desde que había finalizado su juicio, Siwon no había vuelto a contactarle. Su constante presencia se había evaporado y se sentía estúpido por extrañarle.

 

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sentía que no tendría el valor suficiente para hablar con Siwon de nuevo.

 

Una noche, después de su último acto, alguien tocó la puerta de su camerino. Abrió la puerta lentamente y jadeó al ver el rostro contrito de Siwon. En sus brazos reposaba un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas.

 

Kyuhyun enrojeció de la vergüenza. Era un hombre por los mil demonios. ¿Por qué rayos le llevaba rosas?

 

\- Kyuhyun…- susurró Siwon.- lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero cuando estaba trabajando en tu caso pospuse todos los demás y los tuve que retomar inmediatamente después.

 

Kyuhyun tragó en seco. Siwon lucía tan sincero y arrepentido. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a alguien que había dejado todo de lado por él? Había retrasado otros casos por él, lo había convertido en su prioridad.

 

\- Juro que te compensaré- siguió hablando Siwon mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos- pídeme lo que quieras y lo ten…-

 

No pudo continuar con su oración porque Kyuhyun había posado sus labios sobre los suyos. El menor pegó todo su cuerpo a él y Siwon se estremeció al sentir el calor de su piel a través de su ropa.

 

\- Sólo no me seas infiel nunca o podría ir a la cárcel de nuevo y ya no habrá quien me saque de ahí.- Siwon tardó en comprender que aquella era la respuesta a su pregunta, pero aceptó gustoso aquella condición.

 

\- Vamos, ¿Qué te parece pasar la noche en mi casa?- Kyuhyun entrecerró los ojos y asintió con lenta sensualdad antes de colocarse su gabardina y salir de su camerino rozando su cuerpo contra el de Siwon.

 

\- No perdamos el tiempo entonces.- Siwon tragó saliva pesadamente y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Aquel joven iba a ser su perdición.

 

 

Tao sonrió tras leer las más nuevas noticias en el periódico local. Uno que otro asesinato, ¡Qué novedad! Y la más aclamada noticia, la relación entre el abogado Siwon y el Jazzista Kyuhyun.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Un total desvarío ¿no? @.@ Al menos yo lo disfrute
> 
> Ojalá pueda leer sus opiniones >w


End file.
